


Swapping and Fitting

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Body Swap, Feminization, Implants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Yu and Rise get hit with an attack that makes them swap bodies, and Rise decides to make the most of it by making her Senpai's body fit her inner self.
Kudos: 1





	Swapping and Fitting

As part of the Investigation Team, it was natural to keep your skills honed. You never knew when the next person who could be the culprit would pop up. That was the kind of thinking that Narukami Yu subscribed to, anyway.

That was why he was currently inside the TV World, accompanied by one of his best newest friends, Rise Kujikawa, who did her best to support him by analyzing the enemies that they ran across.

Unfortunately, even with the abilities that her Persona provided her, she was unprepared as the two stumbled upon what could best be described as a literal penis riding upon a golden Chariot. As much as the two wanted to fight back against that, they were left utterly baffled by it, and…

“Kujikawa, watch out!”

That was the last thing that Rise remembered, before she passed out due to a shock rushing through her body.

\---

When she awoke once more, there were several things that seemed downright off about everything. The first was the height at which she looked at thighs. It was like she was wrapped around something a good head taller than she had been. Then came her body, it felt strangely elongated, and stronger than it ever had been too. She really did feel like she was worth several hundred thousand Yen…

Upon looking at herself, she quickly shrieked. Oh yes, there was a reason for all of this, and it was the kind of thing that she had feared. She had been transformed into her Senpai, the boy that had helped her overcome her issues…

“K-Kujikawa, are you alright?”

A voice that sounded like her own echoed towards the idol-in-another-body, prompting her to look towards the source… Only to see herself.

The gears turned inside both of their heads, as it was obvious what had happened. That elongated shaft had somehow made the two swap bodies, and… Well, the implications that came with it were already bad enough, so they didn’t wish to dwell on it further than they had to.

“S-Senpai, what are we going to do?” Rise asked, unused to using the boyish voice that left her lips. Heck, she was still seeing herself as female despite being in a very clearly male body!

Yu rubbed his chin, sighing as he examined his body. “For the time being, we should just return home. I can probably act like you if I try hard enough, but…” He paused, before smiling at her. Such a warm smile, still radiating despite the face it came from. “Dojima and Nanako are out of the house at the moment. You should be able to stay at home for the day, while I try to figure out what we can do to fix this.”

“That’s my Senpai!” The idol-turned-schoolboy giggled, happy to hear that. It meant that she could breathe a sigh of relief, as the two made their way out of the TV world little by little.

Of course, neither of them realized that this was nowhere near the end of the despicable shaft’s devious plot…

\---

“Another morning in InabaaaaaaaAAAAAAA-”

Rise awoke in the bed belonging to her Senpai, her mind still not used to the fact that she was currently using his body. She didn’t like it, but she had to deal with it somehow. Even if it kind of sickened her to be sleeping in somebody else’s bed in another person’s body.

As she let her emotions slowly simmer down, she looked at herself in the mirror, wincing as she noticed just how masculine her body really was. Muscle all over, so rugged, so sexy. If she was still in her own body, she would’ve been appreciating all of this. And yet… 

It really wasn’t her! And if she was going to be stuck in this body for more than a day, she needed to be more like herself. Even if that meant that she had to mess with Senpai’s body. So, she put her mind to work, thinking about ways for her to improve her looks…

After a few minutes of thorough thinking, she came up with a plan. She needed new clothes, she needed makeup, she needed to adjust her hair, and…

She paused, looking at her chest and slowly cupping the utter lack of breasts that her Senpai’s body had.

Yeah. She needed something to fill out her bosom. Even if they were just fake.

With her mind made up, Rise made her way out of her Senpai’s home, heading straight for the inner parts of town to get all the dresses and makeup that she could afford.

Right before making it into the main parts of the town, she noticed a special shop out of the corner of her eye. A sex shop, which would probably be the best place for her to find a pair of tits that could fit in the clothes she were going to buy…

And, besides, she could take the opportunity to get a set that were even bigger than the ones Naoto had! She’d probably get really envious when she’d see Senpai with a pair of tits bigger than hers. Or she’d arrest her for sexual indecency…

Rise didn’t dwell on it for long, heading in for just a few moments before letting a loud moan leave her lips. By the time she came out, her brand new boobies were trying to force themselves out of her Senpai’s shirt, the button in between them precariously stretching the thread that kept it attached.

She had to hurry, otherwise she’d ruin his clothes. Thankfully, Junes wasn’t far from here. And if there was anywhere that had clothes for a ‘growing girl’ like her, even in the body of her Senpai, that had to be the place.

One awkward conversation with one of the cashiers later, and she found herself in a changing room. With more than enough dresses to cater to every single need that a girl like her could have. Small, big, revealing, graceful, you name it, and she probably got one.

Rise couldn’t help but giggle a little as she tried them all out. Seeing her Senpai, the usually calm-faced boy that had done so much for her and everyone else, look so cutesy when trying out dresses… It was more than a little silly. But at the same time, it was…

She blushed. Oh, oh dear. No, she wasn’t getting turned on by it. That wasn’t a boner in her brand new panties, no. Absolutely not. She wasn’t!

The idol-turned-schoolboy blushed as she put on one of the more conservative dresses, a sundress that reached down to her knees, before stuffing the rest into the bag the cashier had given her.

She remained silent as she bought them all, hoping that she wouldn’t get judged. Thankfully, the cashier seemed like an understanding bunch, patting her on the shoulder and giving her a thumbs up. Whether she understood the situation or not wasn’t important.

Rise quickly rushed out of the store, heading straight for the nearest hair salon. The same place that just so happened to have a spa, perfect for what her needs were at the moment. If there was one place where she’d be able to forget everything about the horrible mistakes she almost made, it’d be in a nice and warm and soothing spa.

Getting an appointment was harder than it should be, especially since she didn’t have her former fame considering the body she was currently in, but she eventually got in.

“Aaaahhhh…” The idol-turned-schoolboy muttered, feeling everything washing away, whether above or below, as the warm spa water overwhelmed her. It was just the best. She could even feel her Senpai’s body growing so nice and smooth and soft, much better than how rugged it had been just moments prior.

She was thoroughly satisfied. And when they called for her to do her hair, she couldn’t help but skip along a little, the cheeriness visible in every step she took.

Once Rise sat in the seat, it was easy for her to get the hairdresser to do exactly what she asked. The extensions she ordered, and the treatment for her hair, weren’t difficult either. It was just a thorough rinsing, plus a bit of dye to make sure it matched the extensions.

By the time that she left the salon, she felt almost perfect. She had her hair back, the best she could get it at anyway, and all the shame of having an awkward boner had gone away. Now, there was just one or two things she still had to do…

One more trip inside another store later, and she had exactly what she needed. The makeup that she always wore during her shows. In fact, she giggled a little as she saw the kind of advertising they used for it. Using super detailed closeups of her face, which actually helped her apply it properly when she tried to do it to Senpai’s body…

“There’s that! Now you look as good as ever, Risette!” Rise giggled, admiring the beautiful look she now had. Whether it was the pretty makeup she had applied to her Senpai’s face, the… excessive bosom that she had arranged, the cute sundress that draped her body in just the right way, and the hair that looked just like her normal hairdo. It was perfect!

But, that still left a little thought inside her mind. A thought that only arose because she had finally satisfied the feminizing parts of the attack that had swapped her body with her Senpai, not that she knew that was a thing…

How was he doing, exactly?

One quick phone call later, and she heard the hushed tone of one Kujikawa Rise, just using the less formal words of her Senpai. “Risette speaking.” He said, knowing who was calling him.

“Senpai! How’re you holding up? Are you any closer to finding a solution to any of this? Or… d-do you have a little time to try out a thing or two with our bodies?” Rise chimed, the voice of her Senpai echoing through the phone where her words went.

He didn’t respond immediately, making it easy to tell that there was something that occupied him. “...Let’s meet at my place, okay?” Was all that he said, before he hung up on her. 

She didn’t know what to think, but she knew to trust him. She had trusted him so far, it wasn’t right not to do so.

As she headed home to her Senpai’s house, she blinked as she noticed what seemed to be a boy waiting outside. But that couldn’t be right, that wasn’t one of the boys that she knew her Senpai were interested in.

Once Rise got closer, it was very apparent that her day wasn’t so different from her Senpai’s, at least when the two were to compare their looks. Because while she had been busy feminizing his body…

He had been busy doing his best to masculinize hers. Whether it was cutting her hair until it was the same sort of bowl cut that he usually had, or by wrapping bindings around his chest until he had the same flatness as a man did, or wearing the spare male uniform that the idol for some reason had stuffed into her closet. In the end, he managed to look just as male as when Naoto tried to pass for a boy…

“Oh… Oh my, Senpai! You’re…” The idol-turned-schoolboy was more than a little surprised to see him pull off such a look so well, but beyond that… She felt her crotch growing hard, causing her cheeks to flush red.

Yu looked at her and smiled a little, happy to see her. All while his breasts strained against his binds, his nipples erect as they poked up against those white things. “I think we should get right to it, Kujikawa. You and I both need this.”

Without saying another word, the two made their way into the house Yu had been staying at… And made sure to lock the doors behind them, as they went at one another with intimacy.

Neither of them would ever speak about this again, but they would look back upon it fondly. And maybe, just maybe… They’d hope they could do it again, under more controlled circumstances...


End file.
